El amor es ciego
by AnnyDayy
Summary: Ella es ciega desde que lo recuerda, él un muchacho que esta enamorado de la fotografía, pero que esconde esto de todos bajo una mascara de niño malo... pero cuando sus vidas se cruzan ambos aprenderán que el amor... es ciego...
1. 1 prologo

Hola, esta es una historia como las demás, o no... es distinta en si una realidad alternativa muy lejos de lo que es nuestra seria Bones... espero que les guste...

* * *

_**Temperance es una chica de tan solo quince años,**_

_**Seeley un muchacho de dieciocho años a punto de entrar en la universidad**_

_**por su gran forma de jugar al hockey sobre hielo, mismo que su gran pasión es la fotografía...**_

_**pero todo cambia al momento que ella entrar en la vida de él...**_

* * *

_Todos los personaje pertenece a fox y la maravillosa serie Bones..._

* * *

**El amor es ciego**

**1- prologo**

El sonido de las risas de los niños llenara sus oídos, haciéndola esbozar una sonrisa pasiva y relajada, pero el viento toco su rostro levemente denunciando que pronto anochecería así que tenía que regresar a casa. Suspiro cogiendo la correa del su perro levemente cuanto se puso de pie.

- mama debe de estar esperándonos Lana… será mejor vayamos

Confeso tristemente mientras acariciaba el delicado pelo de su Golden retriever, que ladró enérgica mostrando a su ama que entendía perfectamente su mandato. Giro el rostro más una vez dedicándose a sentir la brisa y el olor peculiar que desprendía aquel, sin duda, precioso jardín. Agarró la correa de su perra y con un leve movimiento en esta del la orden para que empezase a caminar. Lentamente fue perdiendo el sonido de las voces de los niños, junto con el olor a hierba recen cortada, y fue adentrándose en unos sonidos que le eran más urbanos y menos reconocibles a ella. Echaba de menos al campo en lo que siempre se podía oír los pájaros y los insistentes grillos cantar rolando su melodía, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto de su decisión, le había costado demasiado convencer a su madre de ir a la grande ciudad que representaba Washington DC y no iba a cambiar de opinión por mas que le asustara aquello. Paro en el semáforo esperando firmemente a que este cambiara, tenía suerte a que Lana estuviera entrenada para aquello, porque no se imaginaba tener que andar sin ella. Oyó los pitidos que le daban permiso a pasar y siguió a pasos lentos a Lana, había tenido suerte de que su madre le dejara salir sola al parque así que no quería defraudarla llegando demasiado tarde sabiendo lo temerosa que era. Iba perdida en los pensamientos de cómo sería empezar en la nueva escuela, si los niños iban a querer esta con ella ¿y si no?... suspiro nunca fue de tener amigos pero esperaba que allí fuera distinto, ya estaba cansada de estar sola. De pronto Lana se detuvo parándola al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa Lana? ¿Acaso te has perdido?

Pregunto reclinándose para acariciar la cabeza de su perra pero de ponto esta se soltó, saliendo de su alcance.

-Lana…Lana vuelve aquí… Lana…

Grito andando asustada hacia delante. Intentó buscar algo en que agarrase mientras llamaba desesperadamente a su perra, sabiendo que algo la debería de haber asustado porque como buena perra guía nunca salía de su lado. Su corazón empezó a acelerar mientras andaba palpando lo que le parecía una larga pared.

- ¡LANA!... ¡Ah!

Sintió como chocaba contra algo y cuando este también grito supo que era contra alguien.

- ¡ACASO ESTAS CIEGA!... ¡mierda!... ¡ves lo que has hecho niña tonta! acabas de romper todos los huevos…

La molesta vos masculina la hizo encogerlos hombros, nunca se había sentido tan perdida, contuvo las lágrimas y torpemente se puso de pie.

- per… perdón pero mi perra…

-¡No me importa tú perra! lo que importa aquí es lo desastre que has hecho… mira como esta mi camisa preferida… mi mama me va a quitar las orejas cuando vea esto

Protestó la voz frente a ella. Estaba muy asustada con los gritos de aquella persona pero oyó el ladrido de su perra y no tenía tiempo para esta allí escuchando aquella molesta voz masculina. Tenía que ir por su perra. Empezó a andar hacia los ladridos pero de pronto sintió como unos brazos la envolvían por la cintura y tiraban de ella hacia tras. Quiso gritar pero la voz chillona lo hizo primero.

- ¿¡ES QUE ESTAS LOCA! Por poco te lleva ese coche niña

Grito la persona que la sostenía. Sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de temor, estaba asustada, muy asustada. Los brazos que le sostenían la soltaran de pronto y la giro rudamente.

- ¿Qué piensas que haces? ¿Nadie te enseño a mirar cuando se cruza o es que eres…

-¡CIEGA!

No pudo reprimir mas la voz masculina le estaba dejando mas asustada que nunca. Por unos segundos pensó que todo estaba en silencio en aquel lugar, pero de pronto oyó a su perra y sintió su correa rascar en sus piernas.

-Lana… no vuelvas hacer eso – imploró case llorando – por favor llévame a casa

Pidió a la perra, que segundos después empezó a guiarla hacia su casa, dejando a un muchacho de ojos chocolate muy desconcertado, en la esquina, donde minutos antes había chocado con él.

* * *

se que es corto pero creo que muestra mas o menos de que va ¿no?

espero que no seades tan malas y me digas que esta bien solo para no dejame desanimada... seades sincera porfa

si les gusta estaré honrada en continuar pero antes quiero deciros que esta basado en un video este para ser mas exacta:

.com/watch?v=kuVT_9uxeVk

se que en el video ella no esta ciega pero va mas o menos del sacrificio que él hace por ella

besos

y

bye

perdón por los errores de ortografía


	2. 2 irresponsabilidad

hola, aqui vengo con la segunda parte de este fic... es un fic un poco laborioso de hacer asi que los capitulos no creo que sean muy extensos ¿ok? bueno les dejo que disfruteis

* * *

los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Fox. yo solo lo hago por diversion y para que me digas si les gusta...

* * *

**El amor es ciego**

**capitulo 2 - Irresponsabilidad -**

_"Es fácil eludir nuestras responsabilidades, pero es imposible eludir las consecuencias de haber eludido nuestras responsabilidades."_

Todo fue exactamente como pensó, su madre le grito como loca y su padre como siempre le reprocho, alabando a su querido hermano por ser más "responsable". Pero nada que decían le hacía quitar de la cabeza a aquella chica, la causante de más una pelea con su familia. Suspiro acostando en su cama, abajo se podía oír la pelea que aun seguía, pero no le importaba lo que hiciesen los demás, su vida era suya, egoístamente suya.

Giro la cabeza al oír el sonido de su móvil, Tom, lo sabía sin necesitar mirar al número de este.

- ¿se puede saber donde carajo te has metido gran B?

- en mi puñetera casa... ¿qué quieres Tom?

Pregunto aborrecido. Pudo oír a si amigo reírse del otro lado y soplo esperando su respuesta.

- tengo a un novato que se cree el máximo y... Ya sabes... Un poco de diversión en el muelle... ¿qué te parece?

Pregunto animado, Seeley suspiro, los juegos de Tom siempre eran demasiado pesados, pero haría de todo para salir de casa.

- hecho... Llama a Jack y yo me encargo de ir con Beca

- cierto... Nos vemos en treinta minutos allá

Dijo antes de colgar. Seeley se incorporó, dispuesto a salir rápidamente de su casa, puso una sudadera sobre una camisa de manga corta y bajó desprevenido, sus padres estaban tan entretenidos en pelear que ni lo notaran. Se dirigió hacia el garaje, allí su preciosa estaba aparcada, una vieja Harlley que había conseguido después de trabajar como loco durante todo un verano. Se subió y puso el casco de reserva al lado, tenía que coger a Rebeca, su novia desde el último año, una chica lista y simpática ¿pero qué porrista no era? Lista, por salir con los del equipo de hockey, y simpática, cuando quería tener seguro su futuro como novia de los mejores. No tardo en cogerla en su casa, si es que se puede llamar casa a la mansión Parker. Rebeca como siempre le saludo con un beso y un "rápido antes que los viejos me busquen" y él como siempre sonrió con picardía. No tardaran demasiado en esta en el sitio indicado, allí ya le esperaban sus amigos Tom y Jack junto con el que él supo al momento que era Sweets el novato y extraño de la clase.

- por fin llegas... Pensé que habías cambiado de opinión

- ganas faltaran Tom... Hay un motel a unas cuadras que estuvimos tentados a parar

Respondió Rebeca rápidamente agarrando a Seeley por el brazo mientras este solo sonrió con arrogancia hacia su amigo y luego a Jack que negó girando hacia Sweets

- bueno dejemos de hablar y vayamos al que venimos aquí...

- sí, es verdad, aquí venimos a nadar ¿no Sweets?

Pregunto Tom con un tono burlesco dándole una manotazo en la espalda de Sweets.

- ¡Tom!

Seeley le reprendió al momento, en los juegos de Tom siempre acababa alguien herido y no estaba para cubrirle más una vez de su padre y aguantar que los suyos le tuviesen por una bestia de la peor especie.

- oh, no te preocupes Booth se a que vine y voy a cumplir, así seré como vosotros

Replico Sweets rápidamente. Jack dirigió la mirada seria a Booth y puso las manos en los bolsillos advirtiéndolo y deberían cuidarse, Seeley lo comprendió al momento y emprendió camino delante de todos.

- nos iremos al muelle dos

- ¡oh! Vamos gran B el dos es muy bajo vamos al menos al tres… apuesto que a Sweets le encantará

Booth no le hizo caso a Tom y siguió andando pero para su desgracia había un velero en el muelle dos, así que, queriendo o no fueron al muelle tres. Jack como siempre estaba callado analizando como Tom bromeaba con Sweets y el aludido parecía divertirse, no sabía quién era Tom de esto estaba seguro.

- esto es una maravilla – grito Tom sintiendo la brisa de la noche ya prominente sobre ellos – ¿bueno y quien será el primer?

- desde luego yo no

Replico rebeca mientras se quietaba camisa quedándose con una malla de gimnástica que solo le cubría los senos.

- debería ir yo primero

- ¿¡tú! JK si pareces una piedra saltando

- pues salta tu Tom, ¡oh no! Puede que el agua este fría y te encoja "la maquina"

Jack no era de los más amigables con Tom, odiaba su falta de responsabilidad y su mal carácter. Tom fue encima de Jack que comparado con su tamaño era bastante pequeño.

- ¡te voy…

-¡parad de una vez! Si quisiera oír estúpidas peleas estaría en mi puta casa

Seeley ya no podía mas con sus dos amigos, siempre que estaban juntos era una pelea y no estaba favorable a tener que elegir a uno de ellos si aquellas peleas se volvían en algo más.

-tranquilo tío Jack y yo sabemos sobre todo esta la amistad – sonrió falsamente hacia Jack que solo se limito a asentir dando poca relevancia a sus palabras – bueno pues que decimos si muestro invitado hace los honores

- ¿yo?

- claro Sweets así nos muestra de que eres capaz pequeño tigre

La sonrisa de Tom era cargada de maldad y Sweets solo percibió en este momento que no era un amigo de verdad.

- no, Tom… creo que… creo que no voy

- ¡oh! El pequeño tigre tiene medo

Se burló Tom de Sweets que miraba por la bordilla la caída de unos siete metros. Jack se quito la camisa junto con Tom que obligo a Sweets a quitarse también.

- bueno hay que salta

- vamos Sweets eres el primer

- no… no… de verdad no creo que pueda

Tom junto con rebeca y Jack se aproximaran a la bordilla, Seeley por su vez se quito la sudadera y se aproximo a ellos que hacían un coro encorajando a Sweets que en el medio intentaba no llega a la bordilla.

- ¡salta!

-salta…salta

- no… no quiero…

- descuida Sweets saltare contigo

Dijo Seeley que se había aproximado a ellos pero se giro para quitarse la camisa y el pantalón. Detrás de él Tom y rebeca empujaban a Sweets mientras Jack animaba a que saltara hasta que estuvieran tan en la punta que Sweets no tuvo más para donde ir.

- chicos no… no… - su ruego fue ignorado por Tom que lo empujo con fuerza por el bordillo - ¡ahhhh!

Seeley se giro cuando oyó el grito y sonrió al ver sus amigos animados.

- bueno el primer ya salto ¿Quién será el próximo?

Pregunto Seeley con una sonrisa traviesa aproximándose a la bordilla.

- chicos el tío esta raro

Susurro rebeca mirando hacia abajo donde cayera Sweets, Seeley y los demás también miraran descubriendo que Sweets aun no había salido a la superficie.

- ¿crees que ha muerto?

Pregunta Tom asombrado, no pensó que cuando lo empujo esto podría pasar.

- hay que bajar - dijo rápidamente Seeley – Jack, tú vienes conmigo, Tom tú lleva a Beca de aquí

Grito Seeley saliendo disparado hacia el bordillo que utilizaban para subir siempre que saltaban, Jack venia luego tras él corriendo con la misma rapidez. Seeley no espero demasiado para saltar y nadar hasta donde había caído Sweets, no había tiempo a perder la vida de Sweets estaba en juego. Buceo unas cuantas veces, buscando en la oscura agua, hasta que lo encontró y con toda su fuerza lo llevo a la superficie siendo ayudado por Jack que también se había metido en el agua a buscar. A duras penas ambos sacaran al cuerpo desfallecido del chico del agua.

- mierda el chaval esta muerto

- no diga estupidez Jack –Seeley comprobaba que las palabras de su amigo no llegasen a ser verdad -tiene pulso pero, joder...

No sabía qué hacer, está viendo a Sweets morirse delante de él y no sabía hacer nada más que mirar su pulso. Jack empezó a pegar a Sweets en la cara, estaba desesperado.

- no hay forma Seeley… esta muerto

Dijo case llorando. Seeley estaba petrificado, su diversión había acabado de la peor forma posible, sabía que nadie tenía la culpa que Sweets hubiera saltado pero verlo morir delante suya era aterrador.

- ¡eh! ¿Qué haces hay? ¡No podéis estar ahí!

La voz de un guardia los asusto. Jack se levantó del lado de Sweets y miró asustado hacia el guardia que se aproximaba corriendo

- ¡joder!... Vamos… tenemos que salir de aquí

Dijo Jack jalando de Seeley que no se movió

- No... No vamos a ningún sitio Jack, Sweets salto Porque quería no tenemos la culpa y no le vamos a abandonar

Jack lo miro asustado sabia que sus palabras no eran cierta, Tom había empujado a Sweets ¿acaso el no lo había visto?

- pero Tom…

- pero nada ahora hay que ayudar a Sweets... ¡por favor una ambulancia! - grito hacia el guardia que se aproximaba más a ello y luego se giro a Jack - Rebeca y Tom nunca estuvieron aquí Jack ¿entendido?

Sentenció serio. Jack supo que no decía por locura, solo intentaba proteger a sus amigos. El policía se unió a ellos y pidió una ambulancia que en menos de cinco minutos estaba allí y en poco tiempo ya salía disparada con Sweets. Jack y Seeley se mantenían parados en un sitio, presenciaran cuando la ambulancia llego y cuando se fue, y hasta que un policía se aproximo ninguno dijo nada ni hizo movimiento alguno.

- hay que ir chavales

El policía tenía el semblante sobrio y no parecía está de buen humor.

- ¿nos escoltaran a casa?

Jack perecía un niño perdido mientras que Seeley permanecía quieto, aun no podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Sweets desfallecido siendo atendido por los paramédicos. El policía se rió soberbiamente.

- no – quito las esposas de su cinturón y fue atrás de ellos – ambos pasaran la noche en la cárcel y es mejor que se vayan acostumbrando porque si aquel chaval muere ambos no saldréis de allí hasta dentro de cincuenta años.

* * *

bueno aquí va...

as veces los juegos que hacemos tienen consecuencias desastrosas ¿no?

es como beber y conducir, no sabes si te va a cruzar un niño por delante... hasta que lo ves y ya no hay forma...

...

creo no demasiads de nosotros paso por lo que Seeley y Hodgins... pobres van a la cárcel...

bueno no tengo mas que decir así que, si queréis comentar estoy aquí parar leer ¿ok?

besitos y a ver a bones HOY

jajaja


	3. 3 Amistad

Aquí va otro capitulo... puf espero que les guste leer este fic... se que estar un poco malo pero cuando ellos estén juntos veres que todo va a mejor ¿ok?

lean y disfruten

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Amistad- **

Suspiro cansada mientras sentía las delicadas caricias de su madre en el pelo, como todas las noches Justin Brennan peinaba a su hija antes de ir a dormí, era un ritual de madre e hija que solo tenían a ellas mismas como familia. Si, tenía amigos pero no era lo mismo con su madre, ella le cuido desde siempre, después del accidente donde perdió la visión y donde su padre y su hermano mayor perderán la vida, ella era lo único que hacía con que su querida madre siguiera viva. Otro suspiro salió desapercibidamente de su boca, pero ese no era de cansancio y su madre lo sabía.

- ¿ha pasado algo que quieras que sepa cariño?

Su madre le conocía demasiado y una cosa que Brennan no sabía es que en el mundo existían mentiras que se daban cuando necesitas ocultar cosas a los demás, principalmente cuando estos se resumían a su madre.

- no fue mi culpa

Susurro sin cambiar la expresión sintiendo como su madre se tensaba detrás suyas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Lana se escapo y yo me asuste…

Resoplo levantándose para ir a su cama acompañada de su madre.

- ¿te paso algo cuando no estaba con Lana? ¿Te hicieron algo?

Su madre empezó a revisarla como si de un medico se tratara.

- no mama... solo que… he hecho algo malo

- ¿Qué hiciste cariño?

Brennan se sentó en la cama con la cabeza baja y cerro los parparos lentamente recordando lo ocurrido aquella tarde, la voz de aquel hombre, chico, no lo sabía, pero tenía su voz en su cabeza y por más que quisiera no lograba quitarla de ahí. Justin miro detenidamente a su hija, hacía tiempo que sabía que estaba creciendo y esto la asustaba, era su madre y tenía el derecho de asustase pero su hija era demasiado idéntica a su padre, tanto que le había convencido a venir a morar a Washington y no pudo dejar de complacerla.

- me has dicho que nunca levantara la voz y te desobedecí… le grite a alguien… pero tenía miedo y él me grito, porque le rompí algo… no era mi intención hacerlo mama

- tranquila cariño y no te preocupes…

Acaricio la cabeza de su pequeña con cariño. Justin Brennan siempre había sido comprensiva con su hija, era su tesoro y su pequeño ángel, lo único motivo que tenía para vivir y luchar día y noche.

- ¿de verdad?

Brennan dirigió el rostro, en una expresión de felicidad, hacia donde sabía que estaba el rostro de su madre, había aprendido que siempre tenía que girar el rostro en dirección al sonido de la voz que hablaba con ella pues era algo crucial cuando eres ciego. Justin sonrío al ver la expresión de su hija y luego se dispuso a ponerle bien las mantas para que durmiera.

- de verdad Temperance… ahora duerme que mañana Ángela te llevara a tú nueva escuela, además…

- me enseñará a bailar.

Suspiro animada. Justin sonrío calmada y la dejó para que descansara, el siguiente día seria demasiado agitado para su pequeña y por más que quisiera defenderla del mundo sabía que un día su niñita tendría que salir a vivir su vida, solo lamentada que fuera ahora.

* * *

- ¡suélteme!… ¡Yo conozco mis derechos!... ¿Y mí llamada telefónica?... ¡Quiero hacer una llamada!... ¡Sé que me escucháis!... ¿Dónde está mi abogado?... ¡Quiero un abogado!...

Hacia media hora que Jack gritaba lo mismo mientras agitaba con fuerzas las grajas de la celda donde les habían dejado. Seeley suspiro por enésima vez, estaba seguro que si no paraba de gritar la policía tendría un motivo factible para encerrarlo, y era por el homicidio de su mejor amigo. En el fundo del corredor se oyeran pasos y de pronto un guardia con un arma apareció delatante de ellos, primero pensó que haría lo que le pedía Jack con tanta euforia, pero cuando el hombre empuño el arma supo que no.

- ¡maldito chaval o te calla o te dispararé en la lengua!

Replicó enfadado y Jack retrocedió, sonriendo amigable, hasta sentarse en la cama. El hombre marchó segundos después y Jack bufó por impotencia.

- ¡maldito! Cuando salga de aquí vera quien disparará a quien… ¡soy un Cantiléver! ¡Mierda!

Gritó eufórico y Seeley al oírle no pudo contener la carcajada, definitivamente, su amigo estaba loco. Jack miro a Seeley desconcertado y de pronto también soltó una carcajada, era inevitable, siempre que había un lio ellos estaban metidos y por mas que les castigara, al final, siempre se lo pasaban en grande riendo se sus propias locuras.

- ¿un cantiléver? ¡Qué miedo das!

Pronuncio Seeley mientras se reía, su amigo era hijo de un magnate de la industria americana. Los Cantiléver eran una familia muy reconocida, y como no, rica. Jack era el único heredero del imperio pero esto nunca le importo en absoluto, le importaba más salir de fiesta que ser, un día, el que gran director de la industria. Seeley se cargo en la pared cuando finalmente las risas cesaran, ahora solo era esperar a lo que sabía perfectamente que pasaría cuando su padre se enterara de que estuvo detenido. Suspiro haciendo fuerza para no recordar la ultima discusión que tuvo con su padre, en esta case había se suicidado y solo no lo hizo porque su hermano menor y su madre estarían a merced del puerco de su padre. Jack vio la expresión perdida de su amigo y se lamento por ello, conocía a Seeley desde primaria y siempre fue su amigo, sabia de su situación en casa y que muchas veces no era capaz ni de entrenar con el equipo debido a las palizas que le proporcionaba su padre.

- tranquilo gran B… seguro que el mafioso nos sacara de aquí…

Expreso con un tono serio y a la vez irónico. Seeley hizo una mueca divertida, la forma que Hodgins se refería a su padre era única. Lo miro de rabo de ojo y luego al frente, por unos segundos repasó por su mente todo lo que había pasado con Sweets y de alguna forma se sentía culpable por no haber se dado cuenta de los riesgos que calzaría su salto.

- ¿crees que Sweets está bien?

Pregunto de pronto viendo como Jack tensaba la mandíbula y luego se relajaba.

- eso espero –medito durante unos segundos en la pregunta, si Sweets no salía de esta ni el mafioso de su padre podría impedir su condena- es mejor que si… soy demasiado guapo para estar encerrado, además, ¿sabes lo numero de chicas disgustadas que me dejaría ahí fuera?

Seeley pensó en responderle que ninguna chica lloraría por él, pero prefirió no herirle los sentimientos tan pronto. Se volvieron a hundir en el silencio durante el que duro de la noche.

* * *

- buenos días mama.

Estaba sumamente feliz, hoy tendría su primero día de clase y por la tarde iría con Ángela, su mejor amiga desde hacía más de dos años, a la casa de ayuda donde Ángela prestaba ayuda a niños que como ella tenían alguna dificultad física o que no tenían padres, eran huérfanos.

- Temperance ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que pedir que no bajes las escaleras tan apurada?

La voz de su madre la hizo frena de golpe y luego terminar su recorrido hasta el fin de la escalera muy despacio. Justin sonrió por la forma de que tenía su hija cuando le obedecía un orden, mismo que después fuera a volver a bajar las escaleras corriendo, ahora fingía estar totalmente atenta.

- ¿ya ha llegado Ángela?

- no… pero cuando lo haga te encontrara desayunando en el comedor.

- pero mama – protesto impaciente, quería ir a la escuela no sentarse a comer – no tengo hambre…

- ni se te ocurra Temperance… vete a desayunar que cuando Ángela llegue se unirá a ti.

Sentencio su madre mientras ella solo agacho los hombros y salió a cumplir lo que su madre decía. Conocía su casa como la palma de su mano, allí era el único lugar en el mundo que podía ir y venir sin choca contra nada y sin necesitar su bastón o a Lana, y mismo que hacía poco que habían cambiado la casa del campo por la de la ciudad, no importaba su madre había decorado de igual forma para su comodidad. Se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a servirse su desayuno, leche de soja, cereales y fruta componían su desayuno todas las mañanas. Escuchó el timbre y se apresuro a comer sabiendo que Ángela ya había llegado y que tenía que irse.

- buenos días cariño

La voz de Ángela sonó contenta en sus oídos. Levanto la cabeza exponiendo una dulce sonrisa hacia donde provenía la voz y segundos después pudo sentir el beso que su amiga le daba en la mejilla.

- buenos días Angy

- ¿preparada para tú primer día de clases?

- sí.

Respondió enérgicamente levantándose. Ángela sonrío y le agarro del brazo.

- pues vamos que hoy hay mucho que enseñarte.

Sonrío picara y vio a Justin mirarla seria, Ángela era una buena amiga pero esto no quitaba el porqué hoy hacia trabajos comunitarios.

- Montenegro…

- tranquila señora Brennan era solo una broma

Sonrío llevando a Brennan hacia la salida donde estaba Lana ya dispuesta a salir.

- mama ¿Qué harás hoy?

Brennan se giro de pronto sabiendo que su madre les seguía a ella y a Ángela hasta el recibidor.

- nada de importancia mi niña… voy a ir a los servicios sociales, ya sabes puede que encontremos a personas que estén dispuesta a ayudaren o que tengan que prestar servicios a la comunidad, así como Ángela.

- ¡eh! Yo ya he pagado por mi crimen ahora solo hago esto porque me gusta.

Replico viendo como Brennan y su madre se reían de ella. Ángela al principio no era la chica dulce y cálida de ahora, tenía solo quince años cuando fue encontrada, por sus padres, drogada debido a la influencia de sus, supuestos, amigos. Sus padres horrorizados por el hecho le obligaran a ir a una clínica de desintoxicación en las afueras de la ciudad, más bien era una casa de ayuda para jóvenes con dificultades físicas. Cuando Ángela llego a la casa de ayuda pensaba que allí le doparían para hacerla dejar las drogas, cosa que le asustaba pues no era una adicta, en verdad solo había tenido la mala, o buena, suerte que la primera vez que esnifaba sus padres la descubriese. En la casa de ayuda le pusieron a ayudar con niños pequeños que sofrían algún síndrome y allí conoció a Brennan, que mismo siendo ciega hacia cosas que muchas chicas de su edad no eran capaces de hacer, además le había ayudado a ser la persona que era hoy, una chica feliz y sana.

- lo sabemos Angy… hasta la noche mama.

Brennan se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su madre y salió acompañada de Ángela y Lana, aquel iba a ser un gran día y el principio de muchos aun mejores.

* * *

- mmm… cariño…

El susurró llego a su oído de forma liviana y segundos después pudo sentir una cálida lengua en su cuello. Se movió un poco incomodo pero sin dejar de sentir las caricias en su espalda, no sabía cuando había sido la última vez que rebeca lo despertaba así, si bien que... ¿Cuándo había ido a parar en la cama con rebeca?... abrió los ojos lentamente intentando enfocar el lugar donde estaba acostado… ¿el techo de la casa de rebeca no era rosa? …Además no había salido con rebeca anoche… porque anoche estaba…

- ¡MALDITO MARICON!

El sonido de la voz de Seeley hizo eco por todo el lugar, tanto eco cuanto la caída de Hodgins de la cama, había percibido que rebeca no era la dueña de las caricias y sin su amigo Hodgins que estaba pegado a él de tal forma que lo empujo a lo lejos cuando supo que le estaba manoseando.

- ¿pero qué… pasa? – Hodgins se veía aturdido por la forma en que había sido despertado - ¿Dónde está la rubia?

Pregunto enfocando el lugar donde se encontraba, aquello no era el precioso cuarto de hotel donde estaba la escultural rubia que le desvestía. Seeley floto asqueado su cuello mientras miraba a su amigo como si lo fuera a degollar, el idiota le acariciaba pensando que era una estúpida rubia.

- ¡Rubia!... ¡maldita sea Jack! Me estaba chupando el cuello… estúpido marica.

- ¡oh, mierda!

Jack se levanto rápidamente del suelo, donde había caído por el empujón de Seeley, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño lavado para lavarse la boca apuradamente intentando así quitarse el gusto de la piel de su amigo de la boca, de pronto vio como Seeley lo empujaba para hacer un espacio y poder verse en un pequeño espejo que estaba colgado allí.

- ¿no me habrás dejado marca?... era solo lo que faltaba se violado en la cárcel por mi estúpido amigo marica…

- ¡no me llames marica! ¡Mierda tienes la piel salada y aquí no hay jabón!... además eras tú lo que me agarrabas.

Murmuro Jack exasperado yendo hacia la cama y quitándose los zapatos.

- ¡yo! ¿Es que no vez que lo que está lleno de chupones en el cuello soy yo?... ¿pero qué hostias haces?

- chuparme los dedos de los pies ¡¿es que no lo ves? Quiero quitarme este gusto a hombre de la boca…

Seeley no sabía que decir su amigo estaba loco, chuparle el cuello era asqueroso pero chuparse los dedos de los pies era…

- ¿pero qué hostia pasa aquí? ¿No podéis callar estúpidos niños?

La voz gruesa del guardia hizo con que todo el alboroto que formaran se volviera en un silencio sepulcral. Seeley trago grueso girándose hacia el guardia que los miraba como si fuera a fusilarles por sus gritos, no en tanto el hombre lo único que hizo fue alejase para dar espacio a una señora bastante mayor.

- ¡Stanley! ¡Mi niño!

La voz aterciopelada resonó en el lugar. Seeley pensó que la señora estaba chiflada pero después de unos segundos vio a Jack correr en dirección a la mujer al otro lado de las grajas.

- tata – suspiro melancólico y Seeley aguató la risa, ¿Stanley? Eso si no se esperaba de Hodgins – me ha detenido injustamente.

- ¡oh mi niño! – la mujer parecía creerse la actuación de Hodgins y Seeley no podía hace nada más que controlar la risa ante la patética escena - ¿Qué espera guardia? ¡Suelte a mi bebe! O es que quiere que le pague más para dar al estúpido llaverito.

Jack se alejo mirando con una sonrisa a Seeley que estaba pasmado por la gruesa voz que había salido de la boca de la mujer, perecía la de un hombre. El guardia se movió con brusquedad cuando abrió la celda dejado salir a Jack y a Seeley que se colocaran de inmediato al lado de la vieja mujer y segundos después seguirán al guardia hacia la sala del delegado. Todos estaban en silencio mientras el hombre que parecía ser el que mandaba en todo miraba a unos papeles delante de él, y permanecieron así hasta que este decidió hablar.

- bueno… ambos sabéis que os trajo aquí ¿no?

- el chico salto no tenemos culpa…

- ¡cállese! Aquí quien decide quien tiene culpa o no soy yo – interrumpió a Jack que bufó cruzándose los brazos y aportando una posición de enfado – no estoy para perder mí tiempo, han pagado vuestra fianza pero esto no les librara de un castigo y de que sean juzgados si la familia del chico entra con una denuncia hacia vosotros, así que mañana por la mañana quiero a ambos aquí, el que no venga será arrestado y no volverá a estar sujeto a fianza hasta que este chico salga de del hospital… ¿me han entendido?

- ya hemos pagado la fianza porque teneos que venir aquí

- de eso te equivocas chaval… la fianza paga fue por irrumpir en un local prohibido no por atentar a la vida de una persona. Mañana a las nueve de la mañana los quiero aquí.

El hombre parecía que los iba a comer vivo, pero su pedido era absurdo a esta hora no podían acudir a la policía, había escuela y entrenamiento.

- no puede ser cambiada la hora… asistimos a la escuela a esta hora y estamos en mes de exámenes…

Seeley parecía mucho más calmado que Jack, entendía los que podía pasar porque su padre era ex capitón de la armada y cuando un marine hacia algo que no respectaba las normas era obligado a hacer servicios en el cuartel. El delegado estrecho la mirada hacia Seeley y luego se sentó observando detenidamente a las personas frete a él.

- bueno pues dos

- ¿dos y media?... salimos a las dos y del escuela aquí son media hora andando…

Suplico Seeley, no tenía intención de hacer enfadar al delegado, lo único que quería era ir a casa y certificase que su padre no se enterara de aquello, porque si esto ocurriera preferiría quedarse en la cárcel y que tirasen lejos las llaves. El delegado accedió el pedido no sin antes advertirlos las consecuencias que tomaría aquello, si la familia de Sweets entraba en la justicia en contra ellos, mismo que Sweets solo tuviera un rasguño, ellos podrían ser juzgados como adultos, porque ambos ya tenían dieciocho años pero también condenados a la cárcel, como no mínimos seis o siete años.

* * *

**bueno aqui termina el capitulo...**

**creo que por hay ja sabéis como se van a re encontrar ¿no?**

**espero que les aya gustado... vale**

**besitos bonesfan**

**las quiero...**


End file.
